


To be continued

by Nea



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Protectiveness, Slash, moustead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: After their argument in episode 402, Moustead have another opportunity to talk.
Relationships: Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Jay Halstead
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** Without _firstlovelatespring_ ’s input everything would sound meh.  
>  **Disclaimer:** The show belongs to Dick Wolf and Co. The guys belong to each other.

When he hears that Mouse has to check the license plates to find the kidnapper’s car, Jay offers to help; Voight luckily accepts.

"This may take a while." Mouse types the parts of the plate they know into the interface and cautiously glances at Jay.

"How long have you been thinking about going back?" Jay asks as calmly as he can muster, eyes on the handwritten note with the license plate fragments next to the keyboard. 

"Ortiz called me a few days ago." Mouse is still looking at the monitor. "At first I thought he was kidding, you know? I mean, since he knows about my medical discharge and all."

Jay makes an ugly sound, when Mouse uses the official term for the issues that almost destroyed him, when they came home.

"What was he even thinking?" Jay speaks through gritted teeth now, his knuckles white as he grips the table.

If he could, he would call their former sergeant right now and ask him. Or rather, rip him another one for planting the idea of re-enlisting into Mouse’s brain.

Mouse had done so well since he became an Intelligence civilian employee. Jay’s pretty sure Mouse will join the Academy sooner than later. He would be such a great addition to Chicago’s Police Department... Now everything seems to be going to hell.

"He heard that I recovered and changed enough to pull it off," Mouse says slowly, scrolling through the results of their search for the fitting car. "Don’t you think so? Will I always be damaged goods to you?" He finally looks at Jay, more disappointed than angry, his fingers drumming a nervous rhythm against the side of the keyboard.

"No!" Jay protests instantly. "I never saw you as damaged and you know it!" He leans closer to Mouse. "I’m proud of everything you achieved so far! I’m just so..." Jay has the words ‘scared shitless you’ll relapse’ on the tip of his tongue. "Worried. I don't want to see you hurting," he finally admits. "Each time you called me, sleep-deprived and in tears, it broke my heart."

"Jay, I had no idea." Mouse covers Jay’s hand with his own. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"  
  
"Because I love you, you idiot," Jay whispers. "I wanted to be there for you back then and I will always want to be there for you."  
  
Mouse looks at him in surprise and maybe even a little in awe. "I love you." He squeezes Jay‘s hand gently. "So trust me, okay? I feel ready to move on. Job-wise." He adds the last word with a small smirk. "And I trust you to tell me, if you see any red flags, but not before I even get started, you know?"

Jay sighs, but before he can speak up, the words ‘MATCH FOUND’ blink in green capslock across the screen, forcing them to shift their attention back to the task at hand.

The car’s owner’s record also fits the profile. It’s full of disgustingness and practically begging for the guy to be arrested and locked up for decades.

"We’re not done talking yet," Jay says as they hurry to share the intel with the rest of the team.

"We sure aren’t," Mouse agrees. 

The team is assembled already. Everything else will have to wait.


End file.
